


The Prince and His Pauper

by MarshallDFaythe



Series: Holiday Giftmas Works [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adorable Fluff, Comfort, Good Dad Regis, M/M, Noct being cute, Prompto being sassy, Relationship counselor Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshallDFaythe/pseuds/MarshallDFaythe
Summary: Part of my Giftmas giveaway!Noctis and Prompto have been together for a little while now and Prom is becoming anxious with the future that lies ahead. Noct has to decide between coming out to his Father or watching his boyfriend's anxiety continue to tear him up. Featuring Luna as a voice of reason and a good relationship counselor!
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Holiday Giftmas Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570471
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	The Prince and His Pauper

Boundaries were essential to every human being.  _ Except Prompto,  _ Noctis thought as he watched his friend strip right in front of him. Well, Noct couldn't exactly say  _ friend  _ anymore. He had his tongue in Prompto's mouth just last night. So, he supposed perhaps he wasn't the best with boundaries, either. Prompto made it difficult. He was different than other people, as Noctis had come to learn. The starry-eyed photographer had a very unique way of doing things that was incredibly refreshing. He encouraged Noct to be open and that was a miracle in and of itself. It was hard for him to keep his hands (or tongue) to himself. Noctis found himself wanting more and more of Prompto's attention, even in public.

The public part was the problem. That was the big thing crossing Noct's mind as he admired his boyfriend's cute butt while he slipped into an old pair of Noct's jeans. Prompto caught onto this and couldn't resist cracking a sly smile.

''Gonna take a picture?'' The blonde shook his ass purposefully, ''it'll last way longer.''

''You telling me your ass isn't a permanent installment in my life?'' Noct looked amused from his spot on the couch. Something flashed across his freckled face just then-those blue eyes suddenly looked so panic-stricken for a moment. Noctis knew what he'd said was a mistake. 

''Well, I....''

''I mean like,'' Noct choked on his words, ''we're always gonna be friends? Boyfriends?''

''Boyfriends? Dude, you're  _ The Prince  _ and I'm The Pauper. Our love is totally doomed.'' Prompto shook his head, saying it out loud so matter-of-factly that it stung the other man.

Noctis deflected with a joking comment, ''that's totally not what you were saying last night.''

''W-well I was a little preoccupied last night.'' Prompto's freckled cheeks bloomed pink and he averted his gaze.

''You worry too much.''

''I worry just enough. If you're Dad finds out-''

''My Dad won't find out, Prom.''

''He totally will. Ignis is a Class A snitch. Once Iggy finds out, he's gonna blab to the King about how his son is shacking up with a hot blonde  _ not  _ named Lunafreya.'' Prompto huffed in response, sliding onto the table and swinging his dangling legs.

''Luna would vouch you're a great option. She is the one who encouraged this after all.''

''Okay, so Ignis tells King Regis and then Luna's grounded, too.''

''You make it sound like he would be so mad about it.''

''Well...wouldn't he? In order for that Lucian blood to, you know...create a lineage...you kinda have to make a baby. The odds of that aren't looking so hot if I'm your Queen. King? Two Kings. That's weird, Noct. It doesn't work. I don't fit into the equation.''

''Then I'll...''

''You can't give up the throne, okay? Or anything crazy like that, so don't even say it. Let's just...enjoy what we've got, while we've got it,'' Prompto checked his phone after hearing it ring softly, ''I gotta go.''

''Uh...right.'' Noct hated leaving it there. It felt so  _ wrong. _ Watching Prompto leave without a kiss goodbye wounded him in ways he couldn't even describe.

##########################

_ Noctis, you need to tell him. King Regis is a kind man, he will understand. If you keep it from him, you're only hurting yourself and Prompto. He needs the reassurance. Please consider your boyfriend's feelings-he really cares for you. _

Luna was wise. Far too wise. Noctis sent back an exhausted looking Cactuar sticker in return because he couldn't handle this at the moment. He had been pushing back speaking with his Dad only because he was slightly afraid of how he would react. What if Prompto was right? What if Regis wouldn't accept them? He couldn't handle the thought of being married off to someone else and breaking Prompto's heart. He also really didn't want to start a fight with his Father about baby-making and marriage. Those were topics he'd rather not hear his Dad go on about.

However, Noctis couldn't simply just ignore this. He couldn't hold onto Prompto and enjoy the moment while he had it. It felt  _ dirty  _ and wrong. Prompto was more to him than some chambermaid or some mistress. He was more than some scandal. He was more than just his boyfriend, he was his best friend. Noct couldn't imagine having to ever let him go, or be forced to take a step down from their relationship just to appease the masses.

The thoughts began to eat at him.

_ I am VERY serious, Noctis. This could ruin your relationship. And if you send me another tired Cactuar sticker instead of an actual written sentence, I will throw this book off the North Tower. _

Luna was not only wise, but terrifying.

_ Alright, alright! Jeez. What do I have to do?He's always giving me this sad puppy look when he thinks I'm not looking. Like it's gonna be the last time he looks at me. I can't talk to my Dad. What if he doesn't agree? _

Noctis sent her back a Cactuar sticker anyway, just to infuriate her.

_ You know you really drive me up the wall, Noctis Lucis Caelum. Anyway, I've told you what you need to do. Please speak to Regis. He loves you and I'm certain he will understand. Even if he doesn't, isn't Prompto worth that risk? What message are you sending him? _

_ What message are you sending him?  _ It haunted Noct. Every time he caught that sad puppy look, he wondered if that thought might be crossing his boyfriend's mind. Every kiss where he felt the blonde hesitate, every time he felt Prompto tremble when they were cuddling in bed, every morning he woke to a tear stained pillow and a forced smile on his boyfriend's beautiful face.

_ He told me he 'didn't fit in the equation'. Luna, I think I'm breaking him. _

Noct made sure not to get any tear stains on the notebook in the process of wiping his face.

_ When you love someone, you make sacrifices. You make it work. Change the equation, Noctis. Make a space for him. _

She was right. Luna was absolutely right. Noctis couldn't sit by and watch someone who mattered so much to him crumble. He cleaned up as best as he could and put on a brave face as he went to meet with his Father.

The worst part about King Regis was that he was just so intimidating. As kind as he could be, Noctis also knew his Father to be cunning, dangerous, protective and good with swords. He towered over the room, commanding it fully. Noct always felt so small when standing before his Father.

''Prince Noctis? What is it?'' Regis watched him with a quirked eyebrow. He may have needed a cane, but his sharp gaze alone was enough to cripple.

''I want to talk to you about something. It's really important.''

''Of course. Is everything alright?'' Regis sat down at the bottom of the staircase leading up to the throne. He had a feeling that he was going to need to be seated for this. Noct was fidgeting. Did his son fidget? Regis couldn't ever remember the brash young boy to be nervous.

''Yes...and no. I, um...it's about Prompto.''  _ Ah. That's why he's nervous.  _ Regis nodded slowly, watching him intently. Noctis took a deep breath, rubbing his arm.

''Well, go on,'' King Regis gave him an encouraging smile, ''out with it.''

''I...Dad, I think...I think I might be gay. Or bi. I wanted to tell you but I didn't really get it at first, either,'' Noctis didn't meet his Father's eyes as he continued, ''and Prompto is...well, he's my boyfriend.''

''I know. I was starting to wonder if you would ever tell me.'' Regis said with a knowing grin.

''That's so unfair!! And-wait...what?'' Noctis had mentally prepared for the other route of how he figured this conversation would go. This was not the turnout he expected.

''I've known for years,'' Regis watched the look of shock spread across his son's face, ''I honestly kept waiting for you to tell me.''

''H-how did you?''

''The Gala two years ago. You were very handsy with a certain blonde boy.''

''O-Oh. I am...so sorry.'' Noctis covered his face in shame, feeling mortified.

''Son, there's no need to be sorry! You can't help who you love. That's alright...Personally, I think the two of you make a wonderful couple.''

''You...do?'' Noct slowly uncovered his face. Regis slowly rose from his spot and wandered over to the nearest window. Noctis watched him with a confused expression, wondering where exactly this was going.

''Everyone has always said you look like me. I always felt guilty for that. I would've loved to see more of your Mother peeking out through you. I feel she would have, too. Not only had I lost her, but I almost forgot I have a connection to her, at times. Through you,'' Regis' eyes scanned the city with an unreadable expression, ''since you've met Prompto, I've started to see more of her spirit in you. It's true that you may resemble me in looks but you have the heart of your Mother. I think there's nothing more beautiful than the fact that only he can bring this out in you.''

Noctis was genuinely touched by his Father's words. It was the most open he had ever seen him. He somehow knew he would never forget this moment.

''I know it sounds crazy, but...this has been tearing him apart. I can't live like this. I can't watch his hope get crushed anymore. I'm gonna stay with him, no matter what.''

''As you should, Noctis. I will do my best to support you in any way I can, but there will always be times you must fight. Insomnia may not agree with this change at first. There will be many people upset by this. You will need to keep a level head and learn to manage these problems for you and him. There will be road blocks...this will not be easy.''

''Prompto is worth it.'' Noctis glanced up at him. Regis nodded, placing a hand on his son's shoulder.

''You'll always have my support, son. And Noctis,'' He squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, ''never feel as though you have to hide things from me. A King cannot lead by standing still...he moves forward always. Our world needs change more than anything right now. What could be better than people seeing the love between you two boys? It's truly life changing.''

Noct almost let his walls come down. He almost started crying right there. It  _ was  _ life changing. And now, he could go out and tell his boyfriend that they didn't have to worry about an uncertain future. They were free to be together.

Prompto didn't know what to expect when Noctis called him over so late at night. His heart was racing a million miles an hour, his palms were sweaty and his breathing was nearly erratic. He was positive this was the end for them. Noctis was about to call the entire thing off. Their fairy tale was finally coming to an end. It was time for this carriage to turn back into a pumpkin.

He was greeted by a smile and a hug. The blonde found that promising, but his anxiety was still all over the board. Sensing this, Noct tugged him inside and pressed a deep kiss to his lips.

''I changed the equation!'' Noctis said with excitement, like his partner had any idea what that meant when he'd just been kissed breathless after an anxiety attack.

''Dude, what the fuck?'' Prompto laughed softly, quirking an eyebrow.

''There's some dumb Royal event next week. You're coming with me, right?'' Noct pressed kisses to each of Prompto's slender fingers, his eyes not leaving Prom's.

''Err...yeah? Are friends even allowed? I'm not in the Crownsguard yet-''

''No. No, no. I want you to come as my boyfriend.''

''Ah, but...the King-''

''It was his idea.'' Noctis thought there was never anything more  _ beautiful  _ than the way Prompto's eyes lit up just then as he connected the dots.

''R-really? You???''

''Turns out he already knew. So, stop giving me sad puppy eyes. I'm not going anywhere, and that cute ass of yours is gonna be a permanent installment in my life.'' Noctis slid his hands down to lithe hips, holding the other boy against him.

''Why do you have to talk about my ass at a time like this? You can't just make me cry and then talk about my ass,'' Prompto buried his face in Noct's neck, sniffling lightly, ''you're so unfair. I love you so much.'' 

''I love you, too. You'll always have a place here with me. You belong here.'' Noctis whispered tenderly, closing his eyes and hugging Prompto back tightly.

_ I told you everything would work out! I'm so happy to hear you're both staying together and that everything is working out! Send him my love, and I wish you both so much happiness. Pryna does as well. _

Luna went through the care of having Pryna stamp her paw on the notebook page. Noctis just had to give that to Prompto. It made his boyfriend's day and he slid the proof-of-paw into his wallet.

_ Thanks, Lu. Sorry I was being an ass. _

_ You can make it up to me by making me your Maid of Honor. Your Groomsman? However that works. _

_ You got it. _

Noct laughed, setting the notebook aside and wrapping his arms around his lover. Prompto curled in close, dreaming of fairy tales and Princes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 a.m when I was incredibly tired and I don't know what happened but I know I love it! I hope you really loved it too! Thank you so much for the request!


End file.
